There are a number of different types of culture bottles available which are used to contain media therein which are provided for growth of bacteria such as anaerobic aerogenic bacteria.
It is common practice to use a single venipuncture to take blood samples anaerobically or aerobically. The blood sample is taken directly into the culture bottle through a pieceable, self-sealing stopper. Usually a conventional double-ended needle in a holder is used with one end of the needle introduced into the vein of a patient and the other end of the needle passed through the stopper. Alternatively, a needle on one end of a piece of tubing is inserted through the stopper and a needle on the other end of the piece of tubing is introduced into the vein of a patient. After the blood sample is collected, the needles are removed from the patient's vein and the self-sealing stopper in the culture bottle. The bottle can be retained in the sealed condition or, if desired, can be vented through the stopper for the desired culture procedure. The media used are carefully controlled for the ability to grow organisms and are selected to show early growth from a positive specimen from minimal inoculation.
In known procedures for anaerobic bacterial growth, a plugged venting unit is used which incorporates a cannula and a wax plug encased in a polyethylene holder which is inserted into the stopper of the culture bottle. It is intended for this item to release the pressure build up by slowly forcing out the wax plug in the cannula. In time, the stopper takes a set around the cannula. If the vent is removed for subculturing, a small hole is left in the stopper. Small amounts of oxygen can enter the culture bottle through this hole. Also, when the bottle is inverted, media in the culture bottle will leak out. It is readily apparent that leakage of this type can contaminate the technologists and the general work area. Thus, it is clear that there is a need for further improvements in culture bottle technology.